


Restless

by silentflux



Series: Restless [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is restless.... and Hotch wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

_**FIC: Restless; Hotch/Reid; FRM/R**_  
Title:               **Restless  
** Author:           [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)   or Andrea  
Disclaimer:   Never mine, just thought I'd borrow them for a while.  
Pairing:          Hotch/Reid -- Slash  
Rating:           FRM or R -- I'm guessing possibly not even, but I wanted to play it safe.   
Word count:  2192  
Warnings:     Slash ahead:  if this throws you, don't read it.  Otherwise, welcome to my very first fanfic ever.  

AN:       Thanks to [](http://goddess-of-7s.livejournal.com/profile)[**goddess_of_7s**](http://goddess-of-7s.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement and quick read-through/beta.  I was so completely nervous about posting, and she talked me into it.... Any and all mistakes ahead are mine.  Also, I shamelessly stole the name Ben for Hotch's son from [](http://slash-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**slash_girl**](http://slash-girl.livejournal.com/) 's fic 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico', cuz I agree it's a nice name, and I couldn't think of anything better to use...

Okay, so I was on vacation, and what better time to decide to start writing fanfic, right?  I was sitting in an airport, completely too restless to sit still, and I just thought I'd apply that to Reid...

Therefore, Reid is restless.... and Hotch wants to know why.

  
**~*~**   


Reid was completely restless in his own skin.He forced himself to sit perfectly still as he half-listened to Elle and Morgan trading jibes and dating war stories as they flew back to Quantico.Again.He fought the urge to jiggle his leg and/or drum his fingers with every ounce of self control he could muster.Forcing himself to take a slow breath, he felt his mask slipping.Then Morgan touched him.

It was only a friendly hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comradery, but Reid almost jumped out of his skin.He just hoped neither Morgan nor Elle noticed his excessive reaction.Physical contact was the last thing Reid wanted.He felt claustrophobic and invaded and he used up every bit of energy he had trying to smooth his face – his reaction -- into his usual wry smile, hoping wildly that the other profilers on the plane were too preoccupied with sleep or their respective conversations to notice how shaken he was.

Reid was unsure of why he felt so…crowded, and he sure as hell didn’t want to analyze it now.He just wanted the plane to land so he could escape back to the relative safety of his apartment.An hour left.God, it seemed like forever, but Reid knew he could hold it together.He had to.

~*~

In the middle of the plane ride back from their case in San Francisco, Aaron Hotchner had managed to spill his Coke all over himself.Thankful that he still had a spare set of clothes in his suitcase, he excused himself from Gideon’s company and quietly walked to the luggage compartment, ignoring Morgan’s teasing smirk.The only thing left in his suitcase was something he had packed last week when he’d thought to go straight from the airport to help Haley’s friend Meg and her husband move.Of course, the case wrap-up had been tedious, and he’d been unable to get away.So, his favorite pair of broken-in jeans with worn hems and his long-sleeved dark green t-shirt had languished unworn at the bottom of his travel bag.

When he emerged from the room, freshly attired in blessedly dry clothing, Hotch was brought up short by the scene in front of him.Elle and Morgan were deep in flirtatious conversation, which was not unusual.What was unusual was the amount of tension and vise-like control that emanated from Reid as he sat next to them.

Outwardly, Hotch couldn’t really see what it was that had made him pause.Reid seemed to be nodding and smiling at appropriate intervals.He was lounging in the chair, sprawled in an exaggerated position of relaxation.But Hotch noticed how he was holding his left hand carefully out of the other two profilers’ view.It rested next to his leg on the cream plushness of the plane’s seating and his fingers dug in so deeply, he thought they might burrow through the cushion.

Hotch studied the man who had become an invaluable asset with his brilliance and encyclopedic knowledge.He watched Reid regulate his breathing and slowly force his tension away.Then, Elle told Morgan something he found hilarious, and the larger man reached out, placing his hand companionably on Reid’s shoulder.A flash of an intense emotion Hotch couldn’t name flashed across the younger man’s face, and he went rigid.His control asserted itself so quickly that if Hotch had blinked, he would have missed that intense reaction to a simple touch.

He watched Morgan do a quick side glance, having felt something, but he relaxed when he saw Reid’s usual indulgent smile, and turned back to the conversation.

Suddenly, Reid’s dark gaze lifted and slammed into Hotch.His breath stopped for a moment as Reid froze, the raging emotions in his gaze belied by the bland expression on his face.Hotch realized a few moments later that if he didn’t start breathing again, he would turn red with the lack of oxygen.Slowly, he inhaled and dropped his gaze from Reid’s, unable to stand the intensity… and that was saying something.Aaron Hotchner, FBI profiler, dropped his eyes under the force of a twenty-four year-old genius when he could sit calmly in an interrogation and manipulate some of the most violent and sadistic criminals in the world.That was just strange to say the least.

~*~

Reid froze when he glanced up to see Hotch studying him with a frown on his face.‘Shit!’ he thought as he stared at his supervisor, a tide of fear, loathing and embarrassment overwhelming him.He really wished Hotch hadn’t seen that.A calculating and concerned look flitted over the man’s face before he dropped his gaze away.

Startled, Reid stared at the team's forceful leader standing quietly at the door to luggage compartment, eyes cataloging the casual clothes and how odd it was to see Hotch out of his suit.He hadn’t even noticed that Hotch had left Gideon at the front of the plane.He watched the older man’s chest rise and fall shakily, realizing that Hotch had been disturbed by him.

Surreptiously, he watched the dark-haired man head back to his seat across from Gideon.Just as Reid thought he could relax back into trying to survive the rest of the plane ride, Hotch’s gaze snapped up and virtually pinned him in place.The focused worry, contemplation and shrewdness in those beautiful brown eyes shook him.He suddenly understood why unsubs tended to break under that gaze.

Wait…beautiful?Since when had he started thinking of Hotch, his very married boss as beautiful?Attractive, to be sure, but beautiful?Spencer was perturbed by his reaction and closed his eyes against the heat of the other’s gaze.

Thirty more minutes.

~*~

Spencer couldn’t believe he’d made it.Lying on his couch in the dark with a half empty bottle of vodka, he stared blissfully into the shadows of his apartment.He didn’t usually drink, but, God, the mellowness felt wonderful tonight.Drifting as he was, the knock at his door didn’t register at first.

Finally, when the sound penetrated his alcohol-induced fog, he dragged himself unsteadily to his feet and made his way carefully to the door.Pulling it open, Reid was stunned.Hotch stood in front of him, a concerned look on his face.

Hotch took in Reid’s dazed and off-balance state as well as the half empty bottle held loosely in the younger man’s hand and realized he was in trouble.

“Reid.” He prompted after a few agonizing moments of waiting for the younger man to speak.

“Hotch! What’re you doin’ here?”Reid’s voice was huskier than usual and slurred slightly.Hotch fought the urge to reach out and brush a wayward strand of hair out of those alcohol-bright eyes.

‘God, this was a bad idea,’ he thought to himself, ‘but I really wouldn’t have been able to sleep without checking on him, especially without Haley or Ben there.’

“I came to check on you.”

“I’m fine, Aaron.You shouldn’t have bothered,” Reid responded as he turned back.Hotch reached out and caught the door before it could swing shut.

“Well, today on the plane, you didn’t seem fine,” Hotch stated quietly as he followed the younger man into his darkened apartment.

“I will be.I’ll be fine.Okay?”Reid stared out his window, holding himself in a rigid, unforgiving posture.

“No, Spencer. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, really.Have you ever felt so restless and claustrophobic that you can’t stand being in your own skin?”Reid paused, wondering why he felt the need to share.“I had forgotten the date today.Stupid of me, really.It’s been ten years.I don’t understand why it still… why I can’t…”

Hotch waited for him to continue, his presence at Spencer’s back was oddly comforting.Reid drew in a shaky breath and steadied himself against the reassurance.

“Every year, about this time, I get a little… edgy.This last case didn’t help any.So, I’ll be fine.By Monday.I’ll be fine.” Spencer felt Hotch move up into his personal space behind him, heat radiating from the older man’s body.All he wanted to do was lean back and sink into it.

Abruptly, Spencer’s alcohol-addled brain caught up to the situation:where he was, who was with him.He stiffened his stance and concentrated hard on finding a distraction to help him get his churning emotions under control.Math always helped.

‘The Central Limit Theorem allows statisticians to make helpful assumptions about the probability distributions of the sample mean, therefore disregarding the population’s actual distribution…’ and his brain was off and running, thankfully distracting him from the temptation to do something monumentally stupid.

Hotch observed the extreme change in body language and was surprised at the depth of his disappointment.He wondered how long he had been attracted to Spencer without consciously realizing it.Concentrating on a problem-riddled marriage had been taking up so much emotional space that he hadn’t really allowed himself to recognize anything new.

“Spencer – ”

“Don’t, Aaron.Please.I feel like if – if someone touches me, I might break apart.”Hotch moved closer to Spencer who was trembling with effort and emotion. A moment later, the decision was made, and Aaron gathered the younger man’s slender form to his.Spencer automatically stiffened and then slowly relaxed back into his arms.Aaron hesitantly let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“You won’t break, Spencer.You’re too strong for that.”Spencer shivered at the warm breath ghosting against his ear, goosebumps erupting across his flesh as Aaron’s warmth surrounded him.Allowing his head to fall back onto his shoulder, Spencer turned so he could study him, the lazy fog of liquor helping him to ignore that little voice screaming that this was a very bad idea.

Hotch knew that Spencer was looking at him, and he tried to ignore it.Slowly, as if afraid of facing the other man, Hotch turned his head to glance down at beautiful, bottomless eyes shuttered by thick lashes.

“Aaron,” Reid started, actually planning to ask him a question, anything to distract his body, his mind, from what he really wanted.But then, Hotch’s gaze dropped to Spencer’s lips and his tongue unconsciously flicked out to wet his lower lip.Spencer groaned at the action which broke through his reserves of self-restraint, and he closed the space between them.

Caught by surprise, Aaron stilled behind Reid, but then Spencer’s tongue lazily swept out followed by a delicate tendering of Aaron’s lower lip with his teeth. Aaron fisted his hands in Spencer’s t-shirt, tightening the embrace so that they had full body contact as his half-aroused cock hardened almost instantly.He hardly had time to marvel at Spencer’s effect on him before the younger man shifted deliberately against his hyper-aware body, ripping a moan from Aaron’s throat.

Taking advantage, Spencer’s tongue dove into Aaron’s mouth to tangle itself with the other man’s and tease it back into his own.When Spencer began sucking on his tongue, his cock twitched in jealousy as the control holding his hands still evaporated.Running his fingers beneath the waistband of Spencer’s sweatpants to trace and learn the curve of the prominent hip and pelvic bones, he was thrilled with the violent shiver and groan issued from the lithe form clasped in front of him.

“God, Spencer!”Aaron gasped as he broke the kiss for breath, the slender body in front of him thrusting back against his erection in earnest.He panted for air as he stared down at a half-drunk Reid, and blinked.His body screaming in protest, Aaron forced his exploring hands to still and his grip to loosen, creating much resented distance.He ached with arousal and wanted nothing more than to strip and fuck Spencer over the couch, but gazing down at a vulnerable and trusting Reid, Aaron forced himself to stop.

“Reid.”He waited for Spencer to open his eyes, dilated with lust and alcohol.“You need sleep.”

Spencer blinked, taken aback by this sudden gear shift, his brain slow to engage, especially when all his body wanted was Aaron inside him.Oh. Shit. _Hotch_.Slowly, he pulled himself away from his _married supervisor_.

“C’mon.”Hotch steered Spencer where he assumed his bedroom was in the darkened apartment, awkwardly adjusting his trousers as he walked.Spencer followed him, completely docile as a bone-deep weariness set in, washing away everything - his buzz, his arousal, even his embarrassment.Hotch helped him under the covers and got ready to leave, but a slender hand snagged his wrist.

“Aaron.”Dark eyes bore down into heavy-lidded ones as Spencer withdrew his grip.“Will you stay?”

“Spencer, I –”Spencer’s brain no longer cared about his pride.He just needed this.

“Just so I can sleep?”Spencer waited for the refusal he more than expected, but none came.When he felt Hotch’s weight on the opposite side of the double bed, he sighed and reached out to hold onto him, falling into sleep more easily than he had in weeks.

  


  


  


  



End file.
